1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates generally to a power bank, and particularly, to a foldable power bank that is rechargeable using a solar panel and light emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As handheld electronic mobile devices become more prevalent, the responsibility of charging them can become a hassle for many users. Currently, there are various chargers available on the market, but they require access to an electrical outlet.
Alternatively, there are also various portable power banks available for charging these mobile devices, but power banks include batteries that also require recharging in order to be able to provide recharge power to the mobile devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a power bank that does not require an electrical outlet to recharge a battery disposed within the power bank.